


Please! Sleep!

by lizzy (Bifur19)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bifur19/pseuds/lizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silfur Adad to Bifur is left in charge of getting an upset and stubborn baby Bifur to go to sleep. How hard can it be? Apparently very hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please! Sleep!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this little story walked into my head and just wouldn't leave and I was glad because I had a lot of fun writing this I hope you enjoy it.

Silfur watched as his wife Brila left for the evening to tend to a young dwarrowdam who was about to give birth to her first born child.

 

As Brila got farther away from view Silfur turned around on his heels and went back into his house “looks like its time to check on my own first born” Silfur said to himself as he closed his door behind him and walked through the small kitchen to the hall for the bedroom.

Silfur passed his and Brila’s room and before he opened the door he could hear the wails of his son about to be a year old he cringed at how loud it was even through the door.

 

Silfur slowly opened Bifur’s door and looked in he smiled as he saw his son using his tiny hands to hold the bars of the bed to stand up in his crib. The smile faded as quickly as it came though at the many tears that fell from Bifur’s brown eyes.

As he looked at the babe he came over and paused in front of the crib and picked Bifur up who instantly grabbed a handful of Silfur’s dark black beard and gave it a rather painful tug as he tried to climb further up into his father’s arms.

“Alright Laddie lets settle down now” he cooed to the baby as he sat in the rocking chair and tried to rock Bifur to get him to stop crying. It didn’t help as Bifur just wriggled around and sat on Silfur’s lap and looked up at him still holding his long beard.

“I blame your Ama for never letting me put you to bed” he said with a soft smile and teasing as he started to bounce Bifur on his knee “if adad weren’t so tired from work he would help as well” he said with small frown realizing this was the first time he had put Bifur down for bed.

 

He crinkled his dark eyebrows as he lifted Bifur to eye level “I am going to admit this when I shouldn’t but I have no clue what I’m doing when it comes to getting you to go to sleep lad but your just a wee one I’m sure this won’t be that hard” he said confidently as Bifur never once let go of his beard but he had stopped crying.

He placed Bifur in the crib on his back and rubbed his belly as Brila said would sooth him he was being gentle but Bifur just started to cry again fearing he might be hurting him he stopped and noticed Bifur start to cry harder.

 

He pulled his hand back and looked at Bifur “oh come on Laddie” he said as picked Bifur up and started to rock him as he walked into the kitchen “Ama just said she fed you so you can’t be hungry” then smiled he didn’t really care what people thought if he talked to his baby as if he would respond to him.

Bifur again grabbed a fistful of his beard and looked at him Silfur groaned and laid down on the couch Bifur sitting on his stomach. “Please Sleep Bifur” he nearly begged as Bifur laid down on his Adad’s chest and laid there Silfur deep breathing seemed to calm Bifur the most as was Silfur’s presence apparently.

 

Hr had rocked Bifur, bounced Bifur, sung to Bifur, even begged Bifur to please go to sleep and all it took was for him to sit on the couch and let him drown out.

 

“Really” Silfur asked his deep voice taking on a soft tone to not wake up Bifur who had in fact fallen asleep finally “that was all it took you stubborn little lad you” he said affectionately as he observed Bifur.

 

He looked at Bifur’s dark head and already guessed he was going to have his wild black mane when he got older and his height just a little taller than Brila and he had his mother’s large brown eyes.

 

After a while Silfur could barely keep his eyes open and to fell asleep Bifur grabbing a fistful of his beard and Silfur was out in a matter of seconds.

 

Brila walked in about sunrise and found her boys sleeping on the couch and a smile crept up her face quickly and walked to Silfur and gently nudged him “Oh Brila hows are you dear? Did the young lassie have her baby safely and all?” his voice slurred slightly from sleep.

Brila smiled at him “Yes Lyra and Dorian had a little boy and named him Dori he was a stubborn little fellow he was” she said with a smile as Bifur stirred awake “so was it as easy as you though it would be when I left” she asked with a knowing smirk to her husband Silfur gave a sheepish grin “when I asked how hard could it be” he said “I didn’t really believe it to be that hard I tried everything with this kid” he said with fond exasperation causing Brila to laugh as she picked her son up “so the answer would be” he pretend to think “oh right that you were right it was harder than I thought it was” he said as he kissed her and smiled as she was about to start working again after being away to help deliver a baby “dear go to sleep I’m off and can take care off Bifur” he said as he steered her to their bedroom “oh fine” she said as she fell asleep as she hit the bed “well at least yer not hard to get to sleep as our son is” he chuckled as Silfur got Bifur breakfast.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
